If Life Was a Movie
by LetTheAdventureBegin
Summary: A collection of short drabbles and one-shots based off of movie, tv show, and book quotes. They range from fluffy love to deep angsty feelings. So...their's something for everyone! Please feel free to leave a review with a new quote for me to use in a future story. The instructions and rules are in the first chapter.
1. Drabble Instructions

I'm starting a new short drabble series based off of quotes and I need your help. Please leave a quote you would like me to use in an upcoming story in the review section. These quotes can be from movies, tv shows, or books. The only rule is that it cannot contain any bad language or "adult" themes (keep it clean guys). Please include the place the quote came from to help me in my story writing. The quote will be the first line or lines if not stated otherwise. I hope to hear from you all soon!


	2. I Think it's Run on Electricity

**This first drabble is based of the quote in the Marvel movie Avengers. "It seems it's run on some form of electricity" "Well, you're not wrong."**

* * *

"It seems it's run on some form of electricity," Casey said staring at the intricate wiring and little, flashing lights.

"Well, you're not wrong," Donnie sighed over the phone.

"Donnie, there is no way I can shut off this…this…thing!" Casey exclaimed in irritation.

"Well if you want to keep the whole block from going up in flames you're going to have to!" Donnie said, his voice slightly distorted from the phones tiny speaker, "Just do everything I say, exactly as I say it."

Casey sighed. Fighting Krang robots was one thing, but deactivating a bomb? This was entirely out of his area of expertise. If Donnie hadn't got caught in the fight and the doors hadn't locked behind Casey, Donnie could handle this situation in person, not over the phone.

What had started out as a normal patrol ended up being a life or death situation involving a highly dangerous, highly explosive Krang weapon. All Casey knew was that it was a sort of bomb that could be detonated by simply touching one of the wires the wrong way.

"Ok, what do you want me to do," Casey said, resignation in his voice. The timer on the bomb showed two minutes remaining.

"Ok first, you need to pull out the blue and white striped wire," Donnie explained, his voice strained from defending himself against a Krang droid.

"Why can't I just cut it with these wire cutter?" Casey asked while picking up some wire cutters from a neighboring desk.

"Don't question what I say, just do it," irritation was obvious in the genius turtle's voice.

"Ok, Ok, keep your shell on," Casey mumbled, pulling out the wire. "What's next?"

"Cut the orange wire," Donnie said quickly.

Following the instructions, Casey was about to cut the wire when he heard a noise behind him. Turning quickly, he saw two pairs of glowing orbs staring at him through the darkness.

"Awe, sewer apples," Casey said while dodging several blaster shots.

"What's going on in their?!" Donnie said, his voice coming out of the phone Casey had left on the floor.

"Just a slight setback. Give me a sec," Casey voiced while hitting one of the droids with his baseball bat.

"Be careful! Don't hit the bomb or we're all done for!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Really? I had no idea," sarcasm evident in Casey strained voice as he continued to fight off the oncoming Krang.

Steering clear of the bomb, Casey backed away to the far corner of the room. That's when he grabbed his stick and a two pucks from his back. He had an idea that would either fail miserably or be totally awesome. He was hoping it was the latter.

Flipping out his skates, he skated to the end of the room, quickly turning so as to not lose his momentum.

"Goongala!" Dropping the first puck, he hit it directly toward the first krang's head. Without missing a beat, he did the same with the second puck. In the end, both Krang droids lay headless on the cement ground and the bomb sat untouched.

Sliding on his knees to the Krang bomb, he grabbed the wire cutters and quickly snipped the troublesome orange wire.

"Done. What's next?" Casey asked breathlessly.

"Ok, cut the purple and then pull out the brown," Donnie said, his voice laced with panic, "Hurry! We're running out of time!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Casey exclaimed following the instruction exactly, "Ok, what's next?" 30 seconds remained on the timer.

"Cut the green wire!" Donatello all but yelled into the phone, blaster shots being heard over it's tinny speaker.

"Wait, what about the black wire? What do I do with it?" Casey said, panicking over the remaining wire. The timer now read fifteen seconds.

"Don't touch the black wire! Cute the green!" Donatello screamed.

"Here goes nothing," Casey said, bracing himself while cutting the green wire.

Immediately, the lights in the bomb went out and the timer stopped on four seconds and then went blank. Casey let out a huge breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"We did it Donnie! The bomb's out!" Casey yelled in triumph, jumping up from his position on the cold, hard floor.

There was sudden "swoosh," and Casey turned to see Donnie and the gang standing in the doorway.

"Nice job, Jones. Maybe you're not a total dummy after all," Donnie said, a gap-toothed smile on his face.

"Whatever made you think I was one in the first place?" Casey smirked, fist bumping his turtle friend. They just kicked some serious Krang butt.

* * *

 **WAIT! Leave a review and tell me what you think or what quote I should use next. Favorite or follow if you want to see more. Did you do it? Alright, you may leave now. ;)**


	3. I May Have Adopted Five Cats

This quote is from _Star Trek: The Next Generation_ "I may have accidentally, sort of adopted five cats." This was so much fun to right because it fit so perfectly with Michaelangelo's character. Enjoy!

* * *

"I may have accidentally, sort of adopted five cats."

With a sigh, Donatello looked up to see what his younger brother had done now.

"Mikey, what are you talking about?" Donny asked, annoyance obvious in his voice.

"Well, I was skateboarding in that cool tunnel, the one with the awesome graffiti. You know, I bet we could make some awesome new art. Oh, we could make pictures of us! We could make us look totally amazing!" Mikey exclaimed, excited with his new idea.

"Mikey, Get to the point. And why are you holding that old cardboard box that appears to be…moving?" Donatello asked, now noticing the wiggling (and mewing?) box.

"Well," Mikey said sheepishly, "I found this litter of kittens in the tunnel, see!" He then opened the box, more or less shoving the box at his genius brother.

Inside lay five tiny kittens, crawling on to each other and clawing at the sides of the box. Donnie guessed the kittens to be around seven weeks old and did have to admit they were very cute. Four of the kittens were black with white socks, while the fifth was perfectly gray with startling green eyes. They looked fairly content with their new situation; for now.

"Mikey you can't keep these kittens, they need their mother," Donnie explained to his younger brother, who looked more and more devastated with each word.

"But D, there was no mother! They were abandoned!" Mikey exclaimed, clutching the box close to his shell. "They need me!"

Using one hand to hold the box still, the young turtle proceeded to rub the gray kitten, who let out a contented purr. Hearing this sound of happiness, the other four kittens tried to wiggle underneath the giant three-fingered hand. Giggling, Mikey tried to rub all five of the furry animals at once, which resulted in a choir of purrs.

Sighing once again, Donnie got up from his chair and lead Mikey toward said tunnel. "Show me exactly where you found them, and let's see if the mother is around. If she isn't, then we'll take the kittens to a safe place."

"Yea, like in my room," Mikey mumbled.

"First off, you already have ice cream kitty. You don't need five more cats to take care of." Donnie pointed out, "Second, no living thing should be forced to stay in your room."

"My room is not that bad!" the young turtle pouted, childishly putting his lower lip out.

Once they arrived in the graffiti filled tunnel, Mikey lead the way to the place he found the litter. At first glance, there did look like no creature lived there, but Donatello was not going to give up so easily.

"See, no one's here. Now let's take these cats back home," Mikey said, immediately turning to go home.

"Wait, look over there," Donny pointed toward an old crate where a pair of glowing eyes stared out at them.

It was cat, black as night except for its two front paws which were a dirty white. The cat watched them with interest, looking at the box, Mikey still held in his hands. It could no doubt here the quiet mews emanating from within. It did not try to approach but neither did it try to run away.

"That's their mother Mikey. You've got to give these kittens back," Donnie said turning to look at his brother.

"Aw, can I at least keep one? This gray one has really grown on me. I even picked out a name for him." Mikey said quickly, hoping to keep at least one of his new companions.

"No Mikey, they need their mom. And do you really think Master Splinter would let you keep five noisy kittens in the lair? Put the box down over there and take a few steps back," Donnie instructed while glancing back at the mother cat.

"Fine," Mikey whined. Gently placing the box on the concrete flour, Michaelangelo took a few hesitant steps back.

Withour missing a bear, the mother immediately walked over to the box and jumped inside to check on her little ones. Looking up at her two watchers, she let out a quiet meow, as if telling 'Thanks for the help! Now leave me and my babies alone.'

"C'mon Mikey lets go home," Donnie said, placing a comforting hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"Alright, bye kitties," turning toward his older brother, Mikey asked, "Do you think they'll be ok?"

"Sure bro, they have their mother to take care of them; they'll be fine." Donnie said, leading the way back home, "They're in good hands."

* * *

Like and follow if you enjoyed this story. Don't forget to leave a comment with your favorite movie, tv show, or book quote.


	4. The Wall Had it Coming

So this drabble is based off a quote from the series, _Sherlock_. "So you're taking it out on the wall?" "Oh, the wall had it coming." Originally this story was going to be full of angst but it felt like more of a fluff story. Oh well! XD Please remember to leave a review of your favorite quote from a movie, tv show, or book. I hope you enjoy the drabble!

* * *

"So you're taking it out on the wall?" Leo asked, though it was more of a sigh.

"Oh, the wall had it coming," Raphael replied, his speech slightly slurred.

"Uhh, Donnie? Exactly how much of that painkiller did he get?" Leo asked while eyeing his brother in red.

Donnie, who was also watching their other brother, glanced at the broken container on the ground, "Well, it isn't anything dangerous, just mild anesthesia, but it's safe to say he won't be able to walk home. One of us will have to carry him."

"I vote Leo!" their youngest brother, Michelangelo, shouted out.

"I second that idea," Donnie smirked.

"What?! Not fair! Why do I have to carry him?!" Leo complained. He was unconsciously doing a perfect imitation of Mikey, making Donnie's smirk grow.

"Oh, you think that's funny? Take that!" Raph sent a weak punch toward an invisible opponent, sending him careening toward the concrete, warehouse floor.

Thankfully, being a brother of three excellent ninjas saved him from getting a nasty bump on the head. In this case, Leo was the closest and fastest of the turtles. He easily caught his brother and looked up to see Donnie and Mikey both take a few steps back out of reach.

"Oh c'mon! He's heavy!" Leo made one last attempt at getting out of the unfortunate task, but neither Donnie nor Mikey would take charge of the incapacitated turtle.

"We better head back if we want to reach home at a decent hour," Donnie said, heading towards the nearest manhole cover with Mikey following close behind.

"I don't like that look your giving me, bunny," Raph growled at nothing. "I think he wants my sais."

"Don't worry Raph, I'm sure he's smart enough to know not to mess with you," Leo sighed, placing one of Raph's muscular arms around his shoulders.

"He better be," Raph slurred, bracing himself against Leo with each step.

'This is gonna be a long night,' Leo thought while ushering Raphael toward the manhole.

Somehow, Leo was able to get Raph down the ladder before he passed out. Snoring up a storm, Raph was oblivious to how hard his brother was working to keep him from falling onto the wet, hard floor. Don't get him wrong, Leo loved his brother and would do anything for him; Raph was just too darn heavy to be carried through a cold, dark sewer tunnel at 10:45 at night.

Donnie and Mikey had wandered slightly ahead of the two turtles, occasionally glancing back at the pair. They were also kind enough to grin and smirk at Leo's amusing predicament.

"Your support is soooo awesome and appreciated," Leo said, every word doused in sarcasm. Again his tone was very "Mikey" like.

"No problem, bro," Mikey was either deaf to his older brother's use of sarcasm or just ignoring it. With Mikey, you never knew which possibility was the truth.

The snoring behind Leo's ear suddenly stopped, replaced with an enormous yawn.

"Oh, yuck Raph! Ever heard of a breath mint?!" Leonardo tried to move his head away from the other turtle's mouth, but that of course was impossible given the current situation.

"Don't like 'em," was the mumbled reply.

"No kidding!" Leo said, still trying to avoid the horrible stench.

"Bad breath is one of the known side effects of that particular anesthesia," Donnie yelled out several yards ahead.

"A little late there, Donnie!"

"Sorry,"

That comment almost made Leo stop in his tracks. His hothead brother never said sorry. Apologies were like getting the last slice a pizza, few and far between. Leo looked back at his brother, unsure of what to say.

"It's fine Raph. Those things just happen," Leo said while eyeing his brother.

"You're an awesome bro. Sorry I give you a hard time sometimes," Raph said quietly so neither of their other two younger brothers would overhear. Either that or he was just too tired to talk any louder. "You know few people would put up with me like you do. Thanks."

"You're my brother, Raph. Brother's fight but they always stand up for each other. You would do the same."

Now a thanks? Raph was definitely out of it. Thankfully, they finally reached the lair. Leo was kind of enjoying the heart to heart, but Raph was still freakishly heavy. He would be glad to get him off his shell.

"You can take him to his room, Leo. The anesthesia's not dangerous and should wear off in an hour or two," Donnie gestured to Raph's room watching the turtle in red closely. Raph had already fallen back to sleep and had started to nestle into Leo's neck and shoulder.

"Are you sure he'll be ok?" Mikey asked, also watching the strange action; Raph wasn't exactly a cuddler.

"Yeah, Mikey, he'll wake up a bit groggy but he'll be fine," Donnie replied as Leo headed toward Raph's room.

Raph's room was off limits to everyone. He never allowed any of his brothers inside, so Leo wasn't sure what he would see. He knew it wouldn't be like Michelangelo's room, messy with no obvious organizational system. Leo just wasn't sure what he would come across.

Opening the door, Leo wasn't surprised by the lack of light. That was one of the few things he could see from the outside. What he was surprised to see was that it was fairly neat and contained the old drum set. He remembered when Raph had gotten that old thing and was shocked he still kept it. He didn't play it much anymore. Walking across the room, Leo tried to gently place his younger brother on the bed. Unfortunately, Raph had somehow grabbed hold of Leo mask, jerking the other turtle on top of him. Both turtles crashed onto the bed and amazingly didn't break the bed or bring their other brothers running into the room. Even more amazing was the fact that Raph was still out cold.

'Man, that stuff is strong,' Leo thought as he hurriedly pushed himself off the other turtle.

After adjusting the blankets and being sure Raph was comfortable, Leo quietly strode across the room, opening the metal door.

"Thanks big brother."

"No problem little brother." Smiling, Leo didn't turn around to whisper one last word. "Goodnight."

* * *

Wow! You read my entire story. *tips fedora* Props to you! Please remember to favorite, follow, and review! See you next time!


	5. My Brother, My Brother is Dead

Hello everyone! This story was requested by Jenasisity. She wanted some angst and here it is. :) Please send me your quote requests from movies, books, and tv shows.

Heres the quote: "'My brother,' he says, 'my brother is dead.' And again, he asks me to kill him. One more time before he falls to his knees and sobs. And I get it. I do. Because I have a brother too."

This one is from "The Things a Brother Knows" and man did it spark some angsty feelings.

 **Warning: This story has a lot of angst, blood, and death. If you don't like any of that, do not read. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"My brother," Leo says, pain and hurt filling every word, "My brother is dead."

And, again, he asks Raph to kill him. One more time before he falls to his knees and sobs. And Raph get's it. He does. Because Raph has brothers too. And right now, Leo needs him more than anything else.

Ever since Donatello had died, Leo had become more emotional, more unstable. Sure, they were all grieving their loss, but Leonardo was taking it to a whole different level. He had stopped eating and sleeping, training was the only thing Raph ever saw his brother do. Master Splinter had noticed this as well and had tried to confront their brother about this matter. It hadn't gone well.

~Flashback~

"Leonardo, you seem tired," Master Splinter studied his son, concern evident in his gentle eyes, "What ails you my son?"

They had just finished training when Splinter had asked this. It was evident from Leonardo's sluggish movements that he was malnourished and slightly dehydrated. It was a well meant question but was definitely the wrong thing to say to the turtle in blue.

Leo looked up at their father with such anger and despair, that even Raph took a fearful step back.

"Your son is dead and you dare ask me what's wrong?!" Leo yelled up into their sensei's face, "Donnie's dead! Why shouldn't I be this way?!"

With that, Leo ran out of the room, not looking either of his two remaining brothers in the eye.

Raph had been shocked at the sudden display of anger. Leo rarely ever lost his temper and even if he did, he would never dare yell at Master Splinter: his hero, his idol.

It hadn't taken long for Raph to go after his older brother. All it took was the look of utter astonishment on Splinter's face and the sound of Mikey's tearful sniffing. Quickly striding after his older brother, he figured he would be hiding out in one of the sewer tunnels. After the "accident," none of them had dared go above ground.

Easily finding his brother, Raph quietly walked up to him, unsure of what to do. Out of all his brothers, Raph was the least qualified for this job.

'Donnie would have been great at this,' He thought sadly.

Thankfully for him, Leo was the first to speak.

"You should just kill me now Raph before I make another mistake that gets one of you killed," Leo turned looking at him with nothing but painful agony in his eyes, "Please Raph just kill me."

~Present~

Shocked, Raphael at fist did nothing but stare at his older brother now sobbing on the wet floor. Leo was the strongest person he knew. He never broke under pressure; that's what made him such a great leader.

"Leo, what are you talking about? You're a great brother! You didn't get Donnie killed. It was an accident!" Raph implores, unsure of what to say to his suicidal brother.

"No, Raph, you don't get it." Tears now streaming down his face, Leo continues, "I told Donnie to go into the van to get the mutagen. I lead our brother to his death!"

Leo continues to sob, his heart is broken and he has no idea of how to fix it, except for one: death.

That's when Raph notices Leo katanas on the concrete ground. Panicking, he grabs them and throws them across the tunnel. He listens to them clatter to the ground a few yards away. He can't lose another brother, not again.

"Leo, listen to me!" Raph grabs his brother's shoulders, holding them for dear life: Leo's life, "You didn't lead Donnie to his death! No one did! If it's anyone's fault, it's the krang for blowing up that van. You are not to blame for anything that happened."

Leo stops crying, looking at his brother with interest, maybe even hope. This encourages Raph and he continues his hopefully inspiring speech.

"Leo, you are an amazing brother and leader. Me and Mikey need you and don't blame you for what happened. You were just trying to save the city like you always do. Don't do anything rash; let's go back to lair and talk about this. Ok?"

The tears have entirely stopped now, and a small smile comes across Leonardo's face. Encouraged, Raph lets go of Leo's shoulders and hauls him to his feet.

"Thanks Raph. I love you bro."

As fast as lightening, Leo runs across the tunnel and grabs one of his katanas and slices it across his neck. Blood mixes with sewer water as Leonardo falls to the sewer floor. Screaming, Raph runs and grabs his brother before he hits the floor. The bloodied katana lies on the ground beside the pair of turtles, its job now complete.

"Leo! No! This isn't what I wanted!" Raph cries out, unsure if his brother can even hear him. Blood covers Leo and himself. There's so much blood, too much blood.

Leo's blue eyes are open, glazed but still looking up into his younger brother's despairing green eyes. He had just enough life left to whisper two more words.

"I'm sorry."

~8 months later~

Raph's breaths are coming short. He's tired. So tired. He can't feel his legs anymore and he honestly doesn't want to. Blood is everywhere. On him, on the floor, on the walls.

He looks to his left to see Casey Jones motionless. The electric shock was too much for any human to take. He was the first to die.

April lies in a pool of her own blood. Arrows protruding from her back and shoulders, leaving no question to how she had died.

Looking to his right, he sees his youngest brother, the stillest Raph has ever seen in his life. He fought bravely till the very end. His left arm is gone, cut away by their opponent. Death was slow to come to Mikey.

Master Splinter has holes in his chest. Too many holes. He was stabbed multiple times and now lies on the ground. He had tried to save his sons, but no one could save them. They were a lost cause without their two other brothers.

Suddenly, a painful cough erupts from Raph's worn body. Blood spews from his open mouth, covering his plastron with more of the red liquid. His time is about to come. He is ready. He's been ready ever since Donnie died and Leo committed suicide.

Looking at the familiar walls of the lair, he is still surprised by the fact that the Shredder was able to find their home. They never left the lair, fearing something would go amiss without Leo and Donnie. But this didn't stop Shredder from finding them. He and his goons had attacked so quickly, so relentlessly, that none of them had been able to defend themselves for long.

"Master Shredder, this one still appears be alive."

Looking toward the voice, Raph sees Tiger Claw gesture towards him. Shredder turns away from Splinter to see who dares to continue living. Without saying a word, Shredder slashes his steel claws across Raphael's face. Letting out a scream, Raph tries to bring his hand to his face, but it's too heavy and he's too tired. No longer able to see out of his left eye, Raph feels the warm blood flow down his face.

"The turtle will die soon," Shredder says, his voice cold and unfeeling, "Let him suffer, he has failed to defend his home and now must pay the cost."

Moving away toward the exit with his goons, Raph is left to his misery. He looks in the dojo to see the shrine for Tang Shen. They had added a picture of their two lost turtles. Donnie and Leo were only ten years old in the photo, each wearing a wide smile of childlike innocence. Leo's mask and katanas also lie there. Shining in the dim light, the katanas had been regularly polished by Raph, Mikey, and Master Splinter. It had always felt comforting doing the simple job. Unfortunately, Donnie's weapon and mask had been lost in the explosion.

It is in this silence that Raph takes his final breathe all alone. It's shallow and full of pain, but he's able to whisper one final phrase.

"I'm coming bros, I'm coming."

* * *

Did you like it? Let me know by favoriting or giving me a positive review. If you didn't like it, leave me a review with some helpful ideas for improvement. If you want to read more, go to my author's page to read my other stories or follow this story for alerts when I add new chapters. Thanks for reading! 3


	6. I Want to be an Angst-Ridden Teenager

I'm back! Did you miss me? I missed you! It feels so good to get back to writing. :D

So this story is based of off a quote suggested by a Guest. It's from City of Ashes by Cassandra Clare: "'I don't want to be a man,' said Jace. 'I want to be an angst-ridden teenager who can't confront his own inner demons and takes it out verbally on other people instead.' 'Well,' said Luke, 'you're doing a fantastic job.'" I of course changed the names to fit TMNT. :) Don't forget to leave a comment telling me your favorite quote from either a movie, tv series or book. Enjoy the story!

* * *

"I don't want to be a man," Casey said, "I want to be an angst-ridden teenager who can't confront his own inner demons and takes it out verbally on other people instead."

"Well," said Raphael, "you're doing a fantastic job."

Sighing, the red masked turtle handed him the extra script Casey had given him.

"You might actually do well in this skit."

"You think so?" Casey said, beaming at his friend while pumping his fist, "Sweet!"

"Why are you even doing this anyway?" Raph asked, casually leaning against a wall, "You don't exactly strike me as the actor type."

The young teen sighed, stuffing his script and the copy he had given Raph into his jean pocket. It was true: he didn't care about skits or plays. He would much rather play hockey or beat up some purple dragon scum. Turning to the mutant turtle he explained his current situation.

"I'm not doing it for fun, I'm doing it for extra credit. My English teacher, Mr. Wayland, disliked my "uninspired" essay I turned in last week," Casey said, while doing air quotations, "and told me be to either be in this skit or get an F."

Raph went to stand beside his friend raising one nonexistent eyebrow. Somehow this didn't surprise the turtle. He was well aware that school work wasn't Casey strong suit.

"Why a skit? Why not write a new paper?" Raph asked.

"Well, he loves plays and thinks acting is just as important as writing. He's apparently had an interesting past," Casey replied.

"Hmm, well if you actually spent time writing those papers, you wouldn't be in this mess."

"Man, you sound just like April," Casey said rolling his eyes dramatically, "She got so mad when she heard what happened. She told me off for 15 minutes."

Letting out a snort of understanding and amusement, Raph simply replied, "I can believe that."

Both of them walked side by side back to the lair. The two of them went into the sewers for privacy to save Casey the embarrassment of practicing in front of the others. Raph understood this and was glad to help him practice. He knew that the rest would have died laughing at Casey expense. They would not be mean; it wasn't in their hearts. They just wouldn't mind teasing their human friend. So they had walked a short ways into the sewers and spent some time going over Casey's lines and how he should sound.

They had been quiet for a long stretch of time when suddenly Casey said, "You know I actually worked pretty hard on that paper."

Raph stopped to stare at the human in surprise. He never expected to hear those words coming out his friend's mouth.

"I know I'm not a great writer or anything, but I actually tried to make a decent paper. I guess in the end, I'm only good at hitting stuff." Casey said with almost a hint of sadness in his voice.

This statement shocked the turtle even more. He had never thought that Casey might actually be trying to do well in school. He always said he would become a professional hockey player or international bounty hunter. The fact that he might actually care about his school work surprised Raph so much that he was left speechless.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Casey guiltily looked down at the ground

"Yeah, pretty stupid, huh. I should just stick to what I know," giving his friend a small smile he added, "Taking out all the low life in New York City."

Jarring him back to reality, Raph turned to smirk at the teen.

"You know, you could always ask Donnie for help." he said, waiting to see the amusing but expected retort.

"Ugghhh!" Casey cried, walking once again, "Working on cars is one thing, but school work, no way!"

Raph chuckled, catching up to the lean hockey player. He understood that feeling, Raph hated having to go to his brainiac brother for help with anything. Yet he knew that his friend needed help from someone with a little more knowledge in the writing area and Donnie was the perfect person to ask.

Looking at his friend's face Raph said, "But in all seriousness, Don could really help you out if you want to improve your essays."

Casey wrinkled his brow, considering this option. He didn't want to give Donatello the satisfaction of teaching him something, but he did need to get better at writing or he would never pass this class.

"I'll think about it," he finally said, "But for now, no more schoolwork. It's time for some pinball!"

With this last statement, the young teen ran toward the entrance of the turtles' home, both fist punching the air in excitement.

"You won't be so happy when I beat your high score again!" Raphael yelled after his friend, while breaking into a run. This was going to be a great night.

* * *

Did you like it? Please guys, if you enjoyed this chapter, favorite it or tell me in the comments. I need to know if I am failing miserably and need to find a new hobby that does not involve words, or am on the way to becoming a rich, famous author with thousands of adoring fans. (what job doesn't involve words? Hhmmm?) **Do not forget to leave a comment telling me your favorite quote from a movie, tv series or book.** Have an awesome day!


End file.
